A Walk On The Beach
by TrueBlue86
Summary: Set after the mean Erika Tiffany Smith left them stranded on the island. Ginger and the Professor take a walk on the beach and have a heartfelt discussion and realization.


Erika Tiffany Smith had left. The rich woman climbed aboard her yacht and set sail leaving the seven behind. The coordinates of the island that she gave were incoherent. So incoherent that no one could possibly understand them.

Professor Roy Hinkley walked along the shoreline thinking about this. Thinking about how once again they were left there stranded. He also thought about his so-called "relationship" with Ms. Smith. For reasons he was not sure of, Ms. Smith had taken a liking to him however it wasn't exactly the type of liking he had envisioned. He had believed (or lead himself to believe) that she actually took an interest in the same things he did. Was he ever wrong. She was bored listening to him speak about ferns and fauna and rolled her eyes when he discussed turtles.

He had been puzzled by this and decided to seek out advice. The Professor confided to Mary Ann how he and Erika were in two different worlds. The farm girl did not seem to understand what he was saying and remarked about living in the same world. What he needed was an expert. So he turned to Ginger. When he did something amazing happened. She flat out told him that women wanted romance and then proceeded to show him exactly what she meant by landing a passionate kiss on his lips. This kiss was still with him. He could not get it out of his head. Never in his life had he experienced such a kiss. Ginger made him see that he could not be this way with Ms. Smith as he did not feel anything like that for the woman.

The Professor looked over the waves on the ocean when he was hit with a delicate scent of perfume. He turned his head to see the movie star had approached him. Her step were so soft on the sand he did not hear her. He then noticed she wasn't wearing pumps or sandals. Her feet were bare. She wore her short white dress with the words _SS Minnow _printed on the skirt as it was made from Gilligan's duffel bag. The Professor always believed she looked beautiful in that simple dress.

"You okay Professor?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine Ginger." He replied.

Ginger linked her arm with his and walked along with him. The Professor made no protest at this.

"Did you love her?" The starlet asked.

The Professor shook his head. "No. I didn't."

"Would you have married her?"

Roy thought about this. Would he have married Erika Tiffany? Could he actually have gone through with the ceremony?After a second or two he spoke. "I don't believe so. I don't think I could actually go through with marrying a person that I know I do not have any feelings for. Ms. Smith may have appeared charming but I see now that she was a fake. She was self-absorbed and thought of no one but herself. If she cared at all about our well being she would have taken us along with her on her yacht or would have least have gotten the coordinates correct so we could be rescued."

Ginger nodded. "I know what you mean. I felt the same thing about Duke."

The Professor turned his head towards her. "Duke?"

"Yes you remember. That surfer who landed on the island."

"I do recall him." The academic replied. He did not want to remember Duke at all. He did not like that brawny buffoon one bit.

"Mary Ann and I thought he was so great. We were taken with his muscles. Then…we see him for what he really was. A jerk. He was all about scoring with whatever girl he could then leaving. The only person he was in love with was himself. Mary Ann and I were just playthings for his amusement."

"I suppose he did view both of you this way." The Professor conceded.

"Think about it." Ginger said clutching his arm tighter. "If Duke felt anything for me or Mary Ann, he would have sent help for us."

"I'm sure that is true but Ginger he did have amnesia."

"I know but really how long could that have lasted?" She sighed. "Eventually he would have to recall being on the island. Knowing him he did but chose to keep quiet because he wanted to get back at Mary Ann and I."

"Get back at you? For what?"

"You know Professor. When you and I were in the jungle and Mary Ann and Gilligan were in the jungle. We made him believe we were together. He is angry that we decided you two were so much better than him so to "punish" us he leaves us here. I'm sure in his mind it serves us right."

The scholar pondered this and then nodded in agreement. "You may be right. He did have a pretty good size ego."

Ginger rested her cheek against his arm feeling the warm cotton fabric against her skin. "I wish I could have seen it sooner. I was so stupid."

"Don't be hard on yourself. You didn't know what he was really like."

"Professor I'm from Hollywood. I should know a wolf when I see one. I shouldn't have been so blind. I suppose I was just…desperate I guess would be the word….for love."

"Love?" His eyes went to her. "You wanted love?"

Ginger was silent for a minute letting the warm sand sink between her toes on her bare feet. "Well." She said finally speaking. "I never really had it before."

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled. "You were always talking about…"

"I know I know." The redhead interrupted. "But they weren't serious. I never really had a serious boyfriend. The longest I was with someone was maybe two weeks. Never really let myself get too serious."

"Why not?" The Professor asked curious.

"Because in Hollywood it's difficult to trust people. Most people are out for what you can do for them. And once they get what they want from you they move on to the next. The men in Hollywood want to be "seen" with a beautiful woman just so they can attract other beautiful women. I'm not saying that there aren't women who are just like that but I know I was not one of them. The men I met were pretty much that way. I would send them on their way before they could get in too deep."

"I'm sorry Ginger." The Professor said. "I had no idea it was like that. I'm not that familiar with the lifestyle of Hollywood."

She smiled. "Most people aren't. They think it's all glitz and glamour. And yes sometimes it is but it can be brutal. Some director and producers are willing to give you that major role if you…you know…"

"I get the picture."

"And some are not and do appreciate your talent. It's a matter of weeding out the bad apples and believe me it is not easy. Too many are very charming and will make you think they care when they don't."

"I can imagine. Ginger I'm sure you will find love someday."

She looked up at him. "Well being on this island, I don't have that many choices do I?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean Professor we don't know how long we are going to be here. It may very well be for the rest of our lives. Everyday I'm convinced we are never leaving. I am getting tired of being without someone. I see Mrs. Howell everyday with Mr. Howell and wish that I could have a marriage like that."

"Ginger you will." The Professor assured.

The starlet paused and looked at him. "There are only three single men here. Gilligan, Skipper and you. Gilligan is just a boy. A sweet one yes but still a boy. Skipper. He is a dear man but I'm not attracted to him nor do I think I could ever love him. That leaves me with you."

Roy stopped and turning to her. "Yes it does doesn't it."  
His hand gently brushed against her cheek and pushed aside wisp of red hair.

At very moment Roy Hinkley ceased seeing just a beautiful glamorous movie star. He saw something more. Much more. A woman with a big heart who just wanted someone to love her and care for her. Love meant something to her. It wasn't a game to her. It was real. She wasn't like Erika Tiffany Smith who just wanted someone to show off like a prize. She wanted someone she was proud to love and who was proud to love her. He noticed her beautiful green eyes that shined like two emeralds. Her golden red mane highlighted by the bright sun. Her soft delicate ivory skin. Ginger Grant was most certainly what one would describe as a woman of true beauty.

Ginger gazed back at him feeling a thousand sparks shooing through to her very core from his touch. His fingers just barely grazing her skin causing a thrill to go up her spine. It was then Ginger Grant saw Roy Hinkley as more than just "The Professor". He was kind and caring. He would go out of his way to find a solution to any problem that one of them had on the island no matter how big or small. The time he spent searching for a remedy for whatever may have ailed someone and then gathering the elements to make such a thing.

Her eyes took in his handsome features. His blue eyes. Those blue eyes filled with such wisdom but now she was seeing something beyond that. Ginger felt she could see into his very soul. What she saw was a man who wanted love. He wanted someone to share his interests. Someone he could talk to about them. He wanted someone to love him for who he was much like she wanted someone to love her for who she was.

Without saying a word, The Professor pulled the starlet into his arms and slowly brought his lips to hers deepening into a sweet soft kiss. He let go and Ginger's breath was taken away. She had been kissed by many men in her life but never like that. Never ever like that.

"How was that?" He asked in that swagger like way he did when she instructed him to kiss her when she was helping him be romantic.

Ginger giggled. "I don't think you will have any trouble satisfying anyone with that."

The Professor put his arm around her and they continued to walk up the beach enjoying the warm sunshine.


End file.
